The Blacklist (2013 series)
The Blacklist (TV series; 2013 - present) Plot Summary Former government agent Raymond "Red" Reddington (James Spader) has eluded capture fo decades. But he suddenly surrenders to the FBI with an offer to help catch a terrorist under the condition that he speaks only to Elizabeth "Liz" Keen (Megan Boone), a young FBI profiler who's just barely out of Quantico. - Written by NBC Male Deaths: *Alon Aboutboul (Ep. 2.8 The Decembrist (No. 12)) *Alan Alda (Ep. 2.8 The Decembrist (No.12)) *Mark Alhadeff (Ep. 3.23 Alexander Kirk (No. 14)) *Happy Anderson (Ep. 5.10 The Informant (No. 118)) *Louis Arcella (Ep. 1.4 The Stewmaker (No.161)) *Anthony Azizi (Ep. 4.9 The Lipet's Seafood Company (No. 111)) *Charles Baker (Ep. 1.11 The Good Samaritan (No.106)) *Max Baker *David Aaron Baker (Ep. 2.6 The Mombasa Cartel (No.114)) *Gregory Bastien (Ep. 2.6 The Mombasa Cartel (No.114)) *Reed Birney *Stephen Bogardus (Ep. 2.12 The Kenyon Family (No. 71)) *Ralph Brown (Ep. 2.18 Vanessa Cruz (No. 117)) *RJ Brown (III) (Ep.4.12 Natalie Luca (No. 184)) *Bernard Bygott (Ep. 2.12 The Kenyon Family (No. 71)) *Louis Cancelmi (Ep. 4.4 Gaia (No. 81)) *James Carpinello (Ep. 510 The Informant (No.118)) *Quincy Chad (Ep. 2.12 The Kenyon Family (No. 71)) *James Chen (Ep. 2.6 The Mombasa Cartel (No.114)) *Joshua Close (Ep. 2.17 The Longevity Initiative (No. 97)) *James Colby' (Ep. 1.16 Mako Tanida (No. 83)) *David Costabile (Ep. 2.4 Dr. Linus Creel (No. 82)) *Ritchie Coster (Ep.1.10 Anslo Garrick (No. 16)) *Daniel Coven (Ep. 4.20 The Debt Collector (No. 46)) *Jeremiah Craft (Ep. 2.6 The Mombasa Cartel (No. 114)) *Michael Cullen (Ep. 3.12 The Vehm (No. 132)) *Andy Dylan (Ep. 3.5 Aroich Cain (No. 50)) *Ryan Eggold (Ep. 5.8 Ian Garvey (No. 13)) *Ari Fliakos (Ep. 4.11 The Harem (No.102)) *Peter Fonda (Ep. 2.6 The Mombasa Cartel (No. 114)) *Adam Godley (Ep 4.5 The Lindquist Concern (No. 105)) *Sean Gormley (Ep. 5.4 The Endling (No. 44)) *Christopher Halladay (Ep. 5.9 Ruin) *Jake Hart (Ep. 4.4 Gaia (No. 81)) *Lukas Hassel (Ep. 4.3 Miles McGrath (No. 65)) *Lance Henriksen (Ep. 3.17 Mr. Solomon No. 32)) *Andrew Howard (Ep. 1.22 Berlin (No. 8): Conclusion) *Jamie Jackson (Ep. 1.1 Pilot) *Lawrence Jansen (Ep. 5.2 Greyson Blaise (No. 37)) *Hassan Johnson (Ep. 1.16 Mako Tanida (No. 83)) *Ryan Jonze (Ep. 5.3 Miss Rebecca Thrall (No. 76)) *Kevin Kilner (Ep. 4.10 The Forecaster (No. 163)) *Robert Knepper (Ep. 1.5 The Courier (No. 85)) *Omar Koury (Ep. 1.15 The Courier (No. 85)) *Michael Laurence (Ep. 2.5 The Front No.74)) *Hoon Lee (Ep. 1.16 Mako Tanida (No. 83)) *Robert Sean Leonard (Ep. 1.7 Frederick Barnes (No. 47)) *Gerrard Lobo (Ep. 4.5 The Linquist Concern (No. 105)) *Ahmed Lucan (Ep. 4.9 The Lipet's Seafood Company (No. 111)) *Khalil Maasi (Ep. 2.6 The Mombasa Cartel (No. 114)) *Graeme Malcolm (Ep. 1.10 Anslo Garrick (No. 16)) *Anthony Mangano (Ep. 2.17 The Longevity Initiative (No. 97)) *William Mapother (Ep. 5.9 Ruin) *Piter Marek (Ep. 5.4 The Endling (No. 44)) *Lonnie McCullough (Ep. 2.18 Vanessa Cruz (No. 117)) *George Merrick (Ep. 4.9 Lipet's Seafood Company (No. 111)) *Jun Naito (Ep. 5.7 The Kilgannon Corporation (No. 48)) *Eric Nelsen (Ep. 2.12 The Kenyon Family (No. 71)) *Sahr Ngaujah (Ep. 2.14 T. Earl King VI (No. 94)) *Tom Noonan (Ep. 1.4 The Stewmaker (No. 161)) *Robert O'Gorman (Ep. 4.7 Dr. Adrian Shaw (No. 98)) *Terry O'Quinn (Ep. 4.13 Isabella Stone (No. 34)) *Evan Parke (Ep. 5.15 Patty Sue Edwards (No. 68)) *Ron Perlman (Ep. 2.10 Luther Braxton (No. 21): Conclusion) *Michael Potts (Ep. 4.10 The Forecaster (No. 163)) *Lance Reddick (Ep. 1.16 Mako Tanida (No. 83)) *Paul Reubens (Ep. 3.5 Aroich Cain (No. 50)) *Raul A. Reyes (Ep. 4.2 Mato (No. 66)) *Nick Reynolds (Ep. 4.11 The Harem (No. 102) Ep. 4.12 Natalie Luca (No. 184)) *Linus Roache (Ep. 1.20 The Kingmaker (No. 42)) *Leon Rippy (Ep. 4.16 Dembe Zuma (No. 10)) *Michael Rogers (Ep. 5.12 The Cook (No. 56)) *Sammi Rotibi (Ep. 4.10 The Forecaster (No. 163)) *Kevin Ryan (Ep. 5.7 The Kilgannon Corporation)) *William Sadler (Ep. 1.8 General Ludd (No. 109)) *Julian Sands *Peter Scanavino *Wolfgang Scheitinger (Ep. 1.7 Frederick Barnes (No. 47)) *Tony Shalhoub (Ep. 3.13 Alistair Pitt (No. 103)) *Casey Siemaszko (Ep. 1.16 Mako Tanida (No.83)) *Joseph Siravo (Ep. 2.3 Dr. James Covington (No.89)) *Anthony Skordi (Ep. 4.13 Isabella Stone (No. 34)) *Adam Smith Jr. (Ep. 4.4 Gaia (No. 81)) *Franklin Ojeda Smith (Ep. 2.8 The Decembrist (No. 12)) *P.J. Sosko (Ep. 5.9 Ruin) *Sathya Sridharan (Ep. 4.14 The Architect (No. 107)) *David Strathairn *Peter Stormare (Ep. 2.8 The Decembrist (No. 12)) *Carel Struycken (Ep. 2.6 The Mombasa Cartel (No.114)) *Nick Tate (Ep. 5.7 The Kilgannon Corporation (No. 48)) *Dominik Tiefenthaler (Ep. 1.11 The Good Samaritan (No. 106)) *Raoul Max Trujillo (Ep. 4.2 Mato (No. 66)) *John Ventimiglia (Ep. Luther Braxton (No.21)) *Gino Vento (Ep. 4.1 Esteban (No. 79)) *Wesley Volcy (Ep. 2.6 The Mombasa Cartel (No.114)) *Bill Walters (Ep. 2.12 The Kenyon Family (No. 71)) *Jake Weber *Frank Whaley (Ep. 1.11 The Good Samaritan (No. 106)) *Jay Wilkinson (Ep. 5.9 Ruin) *Wade Williams (Ep. 4.20 The Debt Collector (No. 46)) *Danny Wolohan (Ep. 5.9 Ruin) *Rob Yang (Ep. 1.3 Wujing (No. 84)) *Damian Young (Ep. 1.8 Milton Bobbit (No. 135)) *Harris Yulin (Ep. 3.6 Sir Crispin Crandall (No. 86) *Waleed F. Zuaiter Female Deaths: *Ito Aghayere (Ep. 4.11 The Harem (No. 102)) *Jane Alexander (Ep. 1.13 The Cyprus Agency (No. 64)) *Megan Boone (Ep. 3.18 Mr. Solomon: Conclusion (No. 32)) *Susan Blommaert (Ep. 4.22 Mr. Kaplan: Conclusion (No. 4)) *Rachel Brosnahan (Ep. 1.16 Mako Tanida (No. 83)) *Deborah S. Craig (Ep. 1.10 Anslo Garrick (No. 16)) *Nancy Farrell (Ep. 4.10 The Forecaster (No. 163)) *Poorna Jagannathan (Ep. 5.4 The Endling (No. 44)) *Christine Lahti (Ep. 4.22 Mr. Kaplan: Conclusion (No.4)) *Katrina Lenk (Ep. 2.5 The Front (No.74)) *Quinn McColgan (Ep. 2.12 The Kenyon Family (No. 71)) *Colby Minifie (Ep. 1.7 Frederick Barnes (No. 47)) *Sipiwe Moyo (Ep. 2.6 The Mombasa Cartel (No. 114)) *Ana Nogueira (Ep. 5.7 The Kilgannon Corporation (No. 48)) *Kate Nowlin (Ep. 1.11 The Good Samaritan (No. 106)) *Amber Skye Noyes (Ep. 2.5 The Front (No.74)) *Mary-Louise Parker *Alysia Reiner (Ep. 5.10 The Informant (No. 118)) *Krysten Ritter (Ep. 2.1 Lord Baltimore (No. 104)) *Isabella Rossellini (Ep. 1.2 The Freelancer (No.145)) *Jackie Sanders (III) (Ep. 4.13 Isabella Stone (No. 34)) *Besany Santiago (Ep. 1.7 Frederick Barnes (No. 47)) *Stacey Sargent (Ep. 1.11 The Good Samaritan (No. 106)) *Emily Tremaine (Ep. 1.16 Mako Tanida (No. 83)) *Celia Weston (Ep. 3.14 Lady Ambrosia (No. 77)) *Rasha Zamamiri (Ep. 4.5 The Lindquist Concern (No. 105)) Gallery Alysia Reiner 3.png|Alysia Reiner Category:TV Series Category:2013 TV series debuts Category:NBC TV series Category:Thriller Category:Crime Category:TV series by Universal/NBC Universal Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Saturn Award Nominees